


Double Plays on First Base

by SpaceSailor



Series: hyewon roommate au [2]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, How Do I Tag, baseball?, both chaewon and i dont understand baseball, double plays on first base, heejin and ryujin are named dropped, idk what im doing, songfic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27327211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceSailor/pseuds/SpaceSailor
Summary: hyunjin bribes chaewon into going to a baseball game with her. oh and hyejoo's there too.orchaewon has no clue whats going on. what's a home run???
Relationships: Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Series: hyewon roommate au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995130
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Double Plays on First Base

**Author's Note:**

> OK, so i just filled this all out but i accidentally reloaded the page and im literally going to jump off a balcony i have to write this all again.
> 
> hi! i wrote this back in december of last year but then i let it rot for 11 months in my drafts folder. whoopsies! so here i am! here it is! no one asked for this! i wrote this because i wanted more hyewon college/roommate au content. but yeah this is the second instalment in this series (this is a series now apparently, look at me go making shit official), so go read the first if u want context, or don't cause i made a 1k fic out of a literal sentence (and its prolly really bad, idk i havent read it since last year). i also have like 1% knowledge on baseball, im bullshitting my way through the technical terms... and the entire gameplay (chaewon and i are one and the same).
> 
> also this hasn't been proofread because i think its stayed in my hard drive long enough.
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> C

“Heejin and Ryunjin bailed, so you and Hye are coming to see a game with me.” 

Chaewon dragged her eyes from her twitter feed to look at Hyunjin directly in the eyes. She and Hyunjin were having their lunch break at a café just off campus. “I really don’t want to ask, but a game of what?”

Hyunjin cracked a smile. “Baseball.” 

“Absolutely not.” 

“Come on, please? I bought the tickets like two months ago and now it’s too late to rip- sell... sell them to someone else.”

“Like anyone would buy the tickets anyway. Who goes to baseball games these days?” Chaewon rolled her eyes and refocused on a thread listing aesthetic girl group lightsticks, excited to see Oh My Girl was on the list. She noted to herself that she should buy another lightstick. 

“Lots of people do.” Hyunjin interrupted her thoughts. “I’m going to one, Hyejoo’s going to one... You’re going to one.” 

“I am not going to a baseball game, thank you very much.” Chaewon sat there for a moment, head empty just staring at her phone. Then confusion hit. “Wait Oli’s going?”

“I literally told you before, weren’t you listening?” She took a sip of the milkshake in front of her. “Anyway, I bribed her with those watermelon lollipops she likes...” Hyunjin said proudly.

“Just because Oli was bribed into going doesn’t mean I will either.”

“I’ll buy you the next three Oh My Girl albums?”

Chaewon thought about it. On one hand she would have to sit through a baseball game that was god knows how long and probably die in the sun. On the other though, three OMG albums sounded hella nice.

“When did you say the game was again?”

-

Chaewon didn’t know the first thing about baseball... 

Okay fine, she knew that it included a bat and a ball, and physical exertion, something she wasn’t the fondest of. 

But if someone told her that to start the game they would let a rat out onto the field for luck, she’d be inclined to believe them. 

Okay, maybe that wasn’t the best example but you get the point. 

So when she showed up to the stadium and found that Hyejoo was already standing out front with a watermelon lollipop stuck in her mouth, wearing a baseball cap, Chaewon decided that she should learn something about baseball today.

“Oli!” Hyejoo wildly looked for the small voice that she easily recognised. Apparently that voice was closer than she expected because she was thrown off balance by a small blonde barreling into her for a hug. 

“Hi Chae.” Hyejoo said almost lovingly. Chaewon just hummed and nuzzled her face further into Hyejoo’s chest. “You’re gonna have to get off me if we want to watch the game.”

Chaewon just gripped tighter.

“But I don’t wanna see the game, I just came ‘cause Hyun said she’d buy me albums.” Chaewon looked up at Hyejoo. “And maybe because you’re here too...” She mumbled under her breath. 

Hyejoo’s cheeks tinted red. 

“Glad to see you’re both getting comfortable but we aren’t even in our seats yet.” Both girls were startled by an extremely smug Hyunjin. 

“How’d you get so close without making a noise?” Hyejoo questioned. 

“What can I say, I’m like a cat... Aeong~” Hyunjin winked. “Also you’re just too in love with each other to notice anyone around you.”

“What?”  
“Huh?”

Hyunjin looked at both of them with a blank, ‘are-you-serious’ face. “Let’s just get inside before the game starts, okay?” she rolled her eyes.

-

Chaewon didn’t understand what was going on at any point of the game. She didn’t even know which team she was meant to be rooting for. She did know however, that Hyejoo was actually pretty interested in the game.

_Thwack! ___

____

____

The batter hit the ball at a frightening speed. The crowd was going wild. Both Hyunjin and Hyejoo stood up to scream at the players. 

Chaewon still didn’t know who to cheer for.

A man running to the outer edge of the field caught the ball, and pegged it back to his teammate standing on the closest base to him. Unfortunately he was a millisecond too late and the umpire declared the batter safe.

The crowd went crazy again. Chaewon leant over to Hyejoo when she sat down. “Which team am I meant to be supporting again?”

Hyejoo cackled. “It’s been 30 minutes, Chae. Have you been lost for that long?” 

“For your information, I’ve been lost since the moment I sat down.”

“Alright alright, that’s fair. Want me to explain to you how the game works?” Hyejoo stopped paying attention to the play for a moment.

“Yes, please.” Chaewon practically whispered.

Hyejoo smiled. “We’re rooting for blue, by the way. Although I think Hyunjin has other ideas.”

Both girls turned to Hyunjin, who was dressed in both teams colours, screaming profanities at unidentifiable people, while eating a hot dog.

“I think she’s here for the drama.” Chaewon giggled.

“It seems so.”

By the time the 7th-inning had arrived, Chaewon understood enough to follow the game. Both Hyejoo and Hyunjin wanted to get some snacks before the play started again, so they slowly followed a crowd of people out to the food stands, which in Hyunjin’s opinion was overpriced, and started to scout out something good to eat.

Hyunjin practically ran to the stand selling bread rolls, while both Hyejoo and Chaewon decided to go for a more classic hot dog. The line wasn’t long, and by the time Hyunjin was back with them, they had shared three between them. 

They arrived back in their seats with plenty of time to spare, and stomachs full of bread.

-

_Thwack! ___

____

____

The batter hit the ball at a frightening speed. The stadium was going wild. This time the ball didn’t travel nearly as far. A fielder caught the ball close to 2nd base. He threw to the second baseman. 

Hyejoo sprang to her feet, yelling. Chaewon stood too.

The second baseman caught the ball before the runner could touch the base.

Chaewon started screaming.

Before the crowd knew it, the ball was in the air again, this time heading towards 1st base.

Somehow the stadium crescendoed. 

The batter dived for the base. The baseman reached to catch the ball.

The mass roared.

“ _And that folks,_ ” a voice came from the speakers overhead. “ _Was a fine double play._ ”

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

Hyejoo flopped down in her seat, a giant smile on her face. 

_Maybe baseball was more fun than Chaewon initially thought. ___

____

____

-

After the game ended, Hyunjin practically vanished. Something about texting Heejin and anime, but Chaewon wasn’t really paying attention. Hyejoo still had a giant smile plastered on her face, and a big stick of fairy floss in her hand. Chaewon had sugar to eat.

“That was more fun than you thought, right?” Hyejoo nudged her.

Chaewon fake grimaced. “Sure, if you mean dying in the heat, while sitting next to a madwoman swearing at unidentifiable players.”

Hye snorted. “Hyunjin wasn’t that bad.”

“She totally was. Did you not see the vuvuzela she pulled out of nowhere?”

“I definitely heard it.” Hyejoo laughed. 

They settled in a comfortable silence while walking towards the train station.

“But you _did _have fun.”__

____

____

Chaewon thought about it, hard. “More than I thought I would.”

“Enough to go to another game?”

“ _Oh, absolutely not. _”__

**Author's Note:**

> if u made it through this shit show of a fic, hi!
> 
> can u tell where i initially stopped writing? i dont think i can, although the ending isnt what i wanted but i really just want this fic to stop plaguing my thoughts.
> 
> i have a lot of spare time rn, so im digging up all my unfinished fics and completing them! so stick around if u want more of my mediocre writing :P and hmu if u want another instalment of roommate hyewon, or somethin' different idk. not gonna be writing smut tho, not comfortable with my ability to write that shit.
> 
> uhhhhhh what else was i gonna say, thank you?! and leave a comment if u wanna say something or bash on my non-existent writing skills (much appreciated)
> 
> C ,the space sailor.
> 
> p.s. fairy floss is the australian word for candy floss/cotton candy, if u were confused :)


End file.
